Jinu Ujina
, Supreme Galactic Order |}]] Jinu doesn't want to lead. Jinu wants to make credits. -Jinu Ujina Jinu Ujina was a Jawa Engineer that eventually led Core Systems Engineering. He was also the eldest member of the Ujina tribe of Jawas that had made their way off of Tatooine, and the only one of his family to not end up being force sensitive. He was considered by his tribe mates to be a rabble rouser and a bad influence on his younger cousins, Hari and Phain (also known as Tweak). He was forced to flee his space station orbitting Corellia in a conflict with the Crimson Sect. After activating two clones, Jinu would eventually die of old age. =Biography= Personal Information Hey! Karimdur! No peekie peekie! -Jinu Ujina Name: Jinu Ujina Age at death:84 Parents: Buju Phong-Ujina (Mother) Juni Ujina (Father) Relatives: Hari Ujina, Phain Ujina Net Worth: 455 Million credits Early Years Born to a pair of con artists, Jinu was unhappy with his lot in life. Determined to make something better of himself, he studied everything he could about engineering. Having mastered all that he was currently able, he procured passage on a flight out of Mos Eisley, bound for Coruscant. There, his fortunes would change. Middle Years Having Mastered the fields of engineering and science, Jinu applied for a job in the Corellian sector, where he was quickly hired by Core Systems Engineering, as a frontline shipwright. The seemingly tireless Jawa slogged away for days on end, with nary a break, building ship after ship for the company. He only rested while he waited for more ship frames to be laid. His hard work caught the attention of several members of CSE's management staff, namely Ramxi and Daed. Jinu and Daed quickly became friends. As the young engineer began to make himself known to the company, he would garner more and more friends, including a Verpine by the name of Zil. Zil and Daed would be his constant companions for several years until Daed was captured and murdered. Upset by the loss of his friend, Jinu took a break from building ships. However, there was now a slot open in the administration division of CSE and Jinu was offered the position of his former friend, over the protests of others. The protests, however, ended up proving moot in the end as the Jawa brought alot of business for the company, and took on responsibilities of his superiors out of necessity during their absence. Dracu, the CEO of the company at the time of his arrival had departed as head of the company and was replaced with Slicerin Craft. After Slicerin's supposed death, a Toydarian by the name of Kileem was appointed as leader, with Jinu being promoted to the #1 position within the company. Taking Over CSE I think you'd make a far more superior leader, Jinu. I hears that alot. -Karimdur and Jinu, in reference to his leading CSE During this time, Jinu was the unofficial, yet effective leader of CSE. He managed the day to day operations while the owners were effectively missing. While the tenacious Jawa was initially reluctant to ever take the reigns of the company, he did it out of neccessity. He patiently waited, hoping that the owner would one day come back and claim leadership. When Slicerin Craft, the then leader of CSE returned, his ideals conflicted with Jinu's. Jinu saw it as a slight on his character and was insulted by the way he was treated by his boss' eventual return and he had decided he had had enough. He turned in his resignation, hopped in his ship and left the Wheel. Joining the supreme Galactic Order After leaving CSE, the only company he had ever worked for, the Jawa's spirit seemed to be on the verge of breaking. The normally amicable and friendly Jawa turned inward, as anger and depression began to consume him. It was this state of mind that convinced him to take a previous job offer working with the Supreme Galactic Order. He became corrupt and vengeant. He focused his attention on ship building once again, having made the condition that he be left alone while he worked. Members of the SGO, including it's leader Silius, were more than happy to oblige him, as they had specifically recruited him for the tasks he would perform. In addition to his job as an engineer, Jinu was also a very capable pilot, commanding a ship of his own during a battle between the Republic and the Supreme Galactic Order over the planet of Kashyyyk. Death and Rebirth Hmm, Jinu did something stupid, didn't he? -Jinu's first clone During the Battle of Kashyyyk, Jinu's ship eventually succumbed to a barrage of fire from Republic vessels, and was destroyed. Unable to make it to an escape pod in time. However, a clone activated, and the second of three Jinu Ujinas came to be. This time however, things were much different than when his predecessor had lived. His active clone was set back to his position within Core Systems Engineering. Having been informed of the circumstances surrounding his death, Jinu declined the offer to rejoin the Supreme Galactic Order, and caught himself up on the current political climate. Convinced that the owner was nothing more than a traitor out to save his own hide, and the second in command to be nothing more than an oft absent figurehead, Jinu set out to take over the company once and for all. After an extended absence by the Toydarian Kileem, Jinu overthrew him, and established himself as leader of the Company. Many lauded this move, but the maneuver was not without conflict. Later Years With Kileem's return came a new internal power struggle as the Jawa tried to mantain control of the then fragile company. Most people saw his decision to overthrow the current leadership as an attempt to unite both his employees and those he would do business with. Conflict also arose with Ramxi Ramirez, who felt that his addiction to spice and other vices should not have disqualified him to lead the company. Jinu explained that it was his like of power and lack of passion that made him an ineffective leader, not his other bad habits. War and Peace The Sect can kiss Jinu's rear! -Jinu Ujina, when questioned about working with the Crimson Sect. While Jinu struggled to rebuild his company, the political climate of the galaxy deteriorated further. The Crimson Sect, a cult of force wielding Sith, demanded that his company build ships for them and for noone else. The Jawa was struggling to maintain a position of neutrality, in order to increase profits. Jinu relented and told the Sect that CSE would build ships for them. But in secret he called a meeting to explain that his actions were a ruse, and to establish a plan for when the Sect found out about the deception. Meanwhile he increased production on vessels ordered by the New Republic and Neru Bas. His hope was to hide his employees and weather the war behind the Military power of his two political allies. The Wheel Stops Spinning In response to the deception that CSE, and chiefly its owner, had used against the Crimson Sect, the cult declared war. Jinu enabled his plan, sending non essential personnel off site and preparing to settle in for war. Several days passed, with Sect vessels only entered CSE's space and cloaking, gathering intel. It wasn't until about a week later that war truly came to a head. Halcyon Sardonna, leader of the Sect himself, entered Corellia space. In retribution for Jinu defying the Crimson Sect, all of Corellia would pay the price. Using his extensive force powers, Halcyon was able to hurl the company's space station, sending it on a collision course with the planet below. The impact completely destroyed the planet and everything in the system that was not a significant distance away already. Moments before the impact, Jinu was whisked away from the station and put on a ship which managed to evade the gravity wells and make it to safety. The Galactic Alliance Retirement =Behind the Scenes= Jinu was played by Pyke/Koolaidman. It was his second character on LotJ. Category:Characters